Passion Love
by HeyKickey
Summary: Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di pikiran Hermione sejak bibir Draco mencium bibirnya. Benarkah Draco sedang menciumnya sekarang? Seorang Draco Malfoy mencium bibirnya? / Bad Review. RnR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Passion Love**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di pikiran Hermione sejak bibir Draco mencium bibirnya. Benarkah Draco sedang menciumnya sekarang? Seorang Draco Malfoy mencium bibirnya?

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to auntie Rowling

**Rated: **T+ ada nggak? -_-

**Niatnya mau dibikin **_**oneshoot**_**, tapi nggak jadi akibat kayanya bakalan panjang kalo di bikin **_**oneshoot**_**. Jadilah niatnya fanfic ini menjadi dua chapter, but i really hope you guys will like it. Enjoy this fanfic guys! **

"Sudah kubilang ini semua adalah salahmu, Granger!"

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Semua ini gara-gara salahmu, Draco!"

Beberapa anak menatap heran kepada sepasang Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Mereka berdua tidap memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan orang lain yang sebenarnya cukup mencela atas kelakuan sang Ketua Murid. Bicara mereka dua sangat keras, meskipun tanpa mantra sonorus.

"Kita tidak akan basah kuyup seperti ini jika seandainya kau tidak menuruti permintaan Professor Sprout!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Ha?" Tanya Hermione ketus.

"Iya! Aku menyalahkanmu! Kau membuatku basah kuyup luar dan dalam, dasar rambut keriting!"

"Enak sekali kau menyalahkanku! Sebagian juga salahmu, rambut uban!" Hermione menghentikan langkahnya sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatap sebal ke arah Draco Malfoy. "Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Profesor Sprout, seharusnya kau mengatakan tidak! Bukannya malah melemparkan pendapat kepadaku!"

"Jujur saja kau sebenarnya juga tidak mau kan untuk menuruti permintaan Profesor Sprout?" Balas Draco tidak mau kalah. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau menolaknya? Ha?"

"Ehm, aku―tunggu dulu, yang seorang laki-laki siapa? Seharusnya laki-laki yang mengambil langkah! Bukan perempuan!" Hermione masih belum mau mengalah.

"Ha! Bukankah biasanya kau selalu mengungkit mengenai emansipasi wanita? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah mengalah? Dasar gadis plin-plan!"

"Bilang saja kau yang takut untuk bertindak!"

"Arghhh! Terserah apa katamu! Dasar Gadis cerewet!"

"Dasar pemuda penakut!"

"Rambut keriting!"

"Rambut uban!"

"Nona sok tahu!"

"Tuan sok tampan!"

"**AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" **Dan akhirnya keduanya saling berteriak dengan sebal mengakhiri pertengkaran tidak pentingnya ini.

* * *

Hermione berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Matanya berkali-kali menatap pintu kamar sang Ketua Murid laki-laki yang sejak pagi tadi tertutup. Hatinya merasa khawatir atas semua ini. Sebenarnya dia tahu alasan kenapa sedari tadi pintu kamar sang Ketua Murid laki-laki tertutup, itu semua karena penghuninya sedang terserang sakit.

Hermione mengetahuinya karena beberapa kali ia mendengar Draco beberapa kali bersin. Sekali lagi, sebenarnya Hermione tahu apa yang membuat Draco terkena flu, itu karena kemarin dia dan Draco basah kuyup terkena hujan ketika membantu Profesor Promona Sprout mencari sebuah tanaman di hutan terlarang.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin, karena yang menyetujui untuk ikut membantu Profesor Sprout ke hutan terlarang adalah dirinya. Tapi ini semua bukan murni kesalahannya, Draco melemparkan pendapat ke dirinya, sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa menolak permintaan gurunya. Jadi sebenarnya Hermione sendiri juga terpaksa membantu Profesor Sprout.

Matanya beberapa kali masih menatap pintu kamar sang Ketua Murid laki-laki, Hermione ingin menjenguknya, bukan bermaksud sok perhatian kepada Draco, dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai partner Draco. Bagaimana pula dia dan Draco adalah sepasang partner Ketua Murid. Hermione tidak mau jika harus berpatroli sendiri tanpa ada Draco di sampingnya. Lagipula Hermione merasa bersalah akibat kejadian kemarin.

Dia ingin menjenguk Draco, tapi dia malas takut kalau Draco Malfoy salah sangka dengan etiket baiknya ini. Sebuah mimpi buruk jika Draco menganggap kalau dirinya perhatian kepada Draco! Tapi Hermione ingin menjenguk pemuda itu.

Hermione akhirnya mulai melangkah, dia memutuskan untuk menjenguk pemuda itu. Dia mencoba untuk berfikir positif saja, terserah kalau si pangeran Slytherin mau mengiranya sok perhatian, toh niat Hermione sebenarnya adalah baik. Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar Draco. Tangannya sudah terulur siap untuk mengetuk kamar Draco, tapi dia belum mau mengetuk kamarnya. Di sisi hatinya yang lain, dia ingin kabur saja tidak jadi menjenguk Draco, tapi di satu sisi Hermione masih ingin menjenguk Draco.

**Tok...tok...tok!**

Tangannya terlanjur mengetuk pintu kamar si pangeran Slytherin. Tapi belum ada balasan dari penghuninya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk Hermione kabur, tapi Hermione tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu. Dia malah mengetuk kamar Draco untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu pingsan? Pikir Hermione. Tangannya mengetuk lagi, baru ketukannya mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan membuka pintunya!" Terdengar suara Draco sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pintu terbuka. Tapi Hermione malah berdiam. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Pangeran Slytherin yang telanjang dada, sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali dia menatap pemuda itu telanjang dada, tapi kali ini berbeda. Keingat membasahi badan dan wajah pemuda itu, dan itu artinya―_seksi._

Sudah merupakan fakta kalau seorang pemuda yang penuh keringat membasahi tubuhnya akan terlihat lebih seksi, terlebih jika bertelanjang dada seperti ini. Oh! Muncul semburat merah di wajah Hermione. Secara tidak sadar Hermione beranggapan kalau Draco sekarang terlihat sangat seksi. Jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba berdebar-debar.

"Apakah alasanmu mengetuk pintu kamarku, hanya untuk terpana melihatku terlebih ketika bertelanjang dada seperti ini, Granger?"

Hermione tersontak kaget mendengar kata-kata Draco yang menyakitkan telinga. Matanya beralih dari badan Draco, menatap ragu-ragu ke arah wajah Draco. Gadis itu sangat berharap kalau di wajahnya sedang tidak muncul semburat merah.

"Aku? Terpana melihatmu? Ha? Percaya diri sekali kau!" Jawab Hermione sebal.

Draco tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi si nona-segala-tahu terlihat sebal. Setelah selama beberapa jam ini terlalu bosan di dalam kamar, terlintas di pikiran pangeran Slytherin untuk menggoda seorang Hermione Granger. Menggoda sang Ketua Murid perempuan merupakan obat mujarab penghilang bosan Draco akhir-akhir ini, memang aneh tapi sangat mujarab.

Draco memajukan badannya sedikit ke arah Hermione, bukan cuma sedikit tapi melainkan sangat dekat. Tangannya mengarah ke rambut ikal Hermione di sekitar wajahnya, mengarahkan rambutnya ke balik telinga gadis itu, "Lalu apa alasanmu mengetuk pintu kamarku, Granger?" Kata Draco dengan nafas berat di dekat kuping Hermione. "Kau tak perlu mengetuk kamarku, kau boleh langsung masuk ke kamarku jika kau mau."

Hermione menegang seketika, badannya terasa panas mendengar kata-kata Draco. Bisa-bisanya Draco Malfoy menggodanya seperti ini. Hermione menatap sebal ke arah Draco setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "D-dasar ferret! Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, bodoh!"

Draco sontak memajukan badannya semakin mendekat ke arah Hermione. Sampai-sampai Hermione yang badannya mulai memanas juga bisa merasakan panas yang ditimbulkan dari badan Draco. "Kau khawatir denganku?" Tanya Draco dengan nafas beratnya. "Jangan-jangan diam-diam kau suka denganku?"

**JLEB!**

Serasa ada ribuan petir menyambar Hermione. "Dracooooo! Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Sampai Voldemort kedua muncul pun aku tak akan pernah suka denganmu! Dasar Bodoh!"

Draco tertawa puas mendengar si nona segala tahu megap-megap penuh marah. "Kan masih 'jangan-jangan'" Jawab Draco masih dengan tawanya. Draco berbalik masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. "Kalau kau mau menjenguk masuk saja." Kemudian mulai membaringkan badannya ke tempat tidur.

Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar Draco. "Kau bisa tahan di kamar ini seharian, Draco?" Tanya Hermione sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kamar ini sangat pengap, berantakan, dalam kondisi sakit pun aku tak akan mau tinggal seharian di kamar ini."

Hermione mulai mengambil beberapa pakaian Draco yang berserakan di lantai. Merapikan beberapa perlengkapan si Pangeran Slytherin yang berserakan. Untuk kali ini Hermione rela untuk membantu membersihkan kamar si Pangeran Slytherin, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf akibat kejadian kemarin.

Beberapa menit berlalu ketika Hermione selesai membereskan kamar Draco, dia menatap ke arah Draco, didapatinya Pangeran Slytherin sedang memejamkan mata dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan badannya lebih banyak daripada saat dia menatap Draco di depan pintu kamar Draco tadi, di tambah lagi terdengar nafas berat Draco.

Hermione yang mulai panik akhirnya menuju pantry untuk mengambil air dingin di baskom yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengompres Draco. Dengan setengah berlari Hermione segera menuju kamar Draco.

Di celupkannya sebuah handuk ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dingin, memerasnya sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya di dahi Draco. Tangan Hermione bergetar, antara khawatir dengan kegugupan untuk mengompres dahi pemuda itu. Dengan cepat-cepat tangannya menaruh handuk dingin itu di kening Draco.

Draco masih saja memejamkan mata dengan nafas berat masih tedengra di kesunyian kamar Draco. Hermione merasa khawatir, sangat-snagat khawatir. Sebenarnya muncul inisiatif untuk memanggil madam Pomfrey kemari, tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Hermione takut ada apa-apa yang menimpa Draco ketika dia pergi untuk memanggil Madam Pomfrey.

Tangan Hermione terulur untuk mengecek seberapa panasnya badan Draco. Punggung tangan Hermione menyentuh kulit leher Draco. Hening. Terasa panas yang menyengat kulit punggung tangan Hermione, tapi tiba-tiba panas itu hilang ketika sebuah tangan meraih tangan Hermione.

Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Hermione yang masih dalam keadaan kaget akhirnya dengan mudah terhempas di dada bidang Draco, "Kemungkinan aku akan menyesali ini." Kata Draco dengan nafas berat. "Tapi tampaknya aku tak bisa menahannya, kau menemuiku di saat yang sangat rapuh, Granger. Air Dingin seharusnya bisa berperan sebagai penangkal tapi sepertinya tidak efektif."

"Penangkal?" Tanya Hermione di tengah-tengah kegugupannya.

"Aku terbakar, Granger."

Sekejap kemudian, bibir Draco menempel pada bibir Hermione dalam ciuman yang entah mengapa dalam sekejap bisa menghapuskan semua prasangka terhadap sang Pangeran Slytherin. Hermione hanya terdiam dengan bibirnya yang masih tertutup. Lidah Draco berperan aktif dalam ciuman ini, memaksa agar bibir Hermione terbuka.

Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di pikiran Hermione sejak bibir Draco mencium bibirnya. Benarkah Draco sedang menciumnya sekarang? Seorang Draco Malfoy mencium bibirnya?

Lidah Draco memaksa untuk masuk lagi, kali ini Hermione terhelai dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya memberikan jalan masuk untuk lidah Draco.

* * *

**Akhirnya author berhasil bikin fanfic semi lemon, abisnya nggak ada rated T+ *evillaugh* Oh ya, maaf ya buat fanfic Truly, Madly, Deeply kayanya bakalan ketunda lagi reppingnya, filenya fanfic itu ilang akibat laptop author rusak. Ditambah Author lagi webe buat ngelanjuti tanpa filenya yang dulu -_-**

**Jadi, sebagai gantinya fanfic Passion Love dulu aja ya :D Kemungkinan akan ada satu chapter lagi untuk fanfic ini. Review ya? **** Review kalian snagat berarti untukku, don't be silence reader, guys! Love ya! **

**Oh ya hampir lupa, numpang promosi, buat yang mau baca-baca fanfic-fanfic lain, 1d imagine, cerpen atau semacamnya silahkan buka .com Itu alamat tumblrnya author free follback kok :D Atau mau mentionan dan minta follback author di akun twitter rezkianisSP :D See you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Passion Love**

**Author:** HeyKickey

**Summary: **Mata Draco menatap sosok Hermione yang sedang bersandar di pohon dengan tangannya saling menggosok-gosok. Draco segera berlari dengan tergesa menuju ke arah gadis itu. "M-Mione? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Draco penuh kekhawatiran. "Mione, katakan sesuatu padaku!"

**Discaimer: **All belongs to auntie J.K Rowling

**Rated: T **(turun dari T+ KE T aja =D)

**Typo guys :D lupa belum di edit bagian tulisan yang ini, jadilah di posting ulang chapter 2 ini, yang bener adalah fanfic ini nggak jadi selesai dalam 2 chapter, masih ada lanjutannya **** Hehehe, oke deh, selamat membaca :)**

Draco tidak bermaksud untuk mencium Hermione. Terlebih untuk memperdalam ciumannya saat ini, tapi bukan berarti ciumannya ini hanya sekedar nafsu saja. Draco sangat menyadari kalau ciumannya ini benar-benar datang dari perasaannya. Tapi dia sangat tidak ingin untuk mencium Hermione, tidak untuk saat ini.

Tapi Hermione Granger, datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, Draco sedang sangat rapuh, perhatian seseorang sedang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini, dan datanglah Hermione di saat yang sangat lebih dari sebuah ketepatan.

Ciumannya ini mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Hermione, seharusnya. Dan seharusnya juga Draco menyudahi ciuman ini, tapi sang Pangeran Slytherin tidak bisa, sudah lama dia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Akan sangat terasa menyakitkan jika dia harus menghentikan ciumannya ini, ciumannya yang sangat sarat akan emosi. Jika boleh memilih, daripada dia yang harus menghentikan ciumannya, Draco lebih memilih agar waktu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Draco!"

Sial.

"My Hubbie."

Sekali lagi, sial!

Draco dan Hermione saling memisahkan diri. Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. Begitupun perasaannya saat ini, sulit untuk di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Suara seorang gadis beberapa saat lalu sangat menyayat hatinya, mengembalikan akal sehat seorang Putri Gryffindor dengan sangat keras, bagaikan terjatuhkan dari menara Gryffindor menuju daratan paling rendah di Hogwarts, sakit tentunya.

Astoria Greengrass, suara itu merupakan suara si gadis Slytherin, untuk diperjelas lagi dia adalah kekasih dari Draco Malfoy, kekasih dari seorang pemuda yang bibirnya baru saja berciuman dengan bibir Hermione. Untuk sesaat Hermione merasa mulai menggila. Hatinya merasakan suatu sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan, antara sakit, sebal, marah, senang, dan tidak rela, mungkin Hermione bisa mematenkan perasaan baru jenis itu, itupun kalau Hermione tahu apa inti dari perasaannya.

Suara Astoria terdengar semakin lama semakin mendekat, keringat membasahi wajahnya, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar pemuda Slytherin ini tapi sepertinya Astoria memergokinya. Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangan Hermione yang terkepal menunjukkan kekhawatiran kemudian merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang luar biasa. Draco meraih tangan Hermione tanpa berbicara, menginstruksikan agar gadis itu tetap tenang hanya dengan tatapannya.

Draco berdiri dari ranjangnya menuju pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Hermione. Baru dilepaskannya ketika mendapati Astoria sibuk menoleh mencari Draco.

"Ya, Astoria." Kata Draco malas.

"My hubbie. Aku mencarimu kemana-ma―Granger, apa yang baru kau lakukan dari kamar Draco?" Tanya Astoria dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"A-aku, aku sedang―"

"Granger baru saja menjengukku." Jawab Draco.

"Granger? Menjengukmu, sayang? Untuk apa perempuan ini kau perbolehkan masuk ke kamarmu, Draco?"

"Aku Ketua Murid perempuan, kau ingat, Greengrass? Bukan suatu kesalahan kalau aku menjenguk partnerku yang sedang sakit. Lagipula kau yang salah, Greengrass!" Tiba-tiba saja suatu kekuatan muncul di diri Hermione untuk membela dirinya.

"Dan tidak ingatkah kau, Granger? Aku kekasih dari Ketua Murid laki-laki."

"Tidak ada peraturan yang membolehkan kekasih Ketua Murid boleh masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid, kau melanggar peraturan, Greengrass, akan kupotong―"

"Cukup, Granger! Ini hanya masalah sepele!" Kata Draco tiba-tiba. Sebuah penyesalan muncul di hati Draco. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Hermione, dia hanya ingin manyudahi permasalahan ini.

Tapi di wajah Hermione muncul suatu kemarahan. Hermione merasa kalau tindakan Draco terlalu keterlaluan setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya―mencium, untuk diperjelas lagi.

"_Well__―_terserah, kau tak salah, pacar-MU tak salah, tapi aku yang salah, PUAS?" Hermione berlari keluar menuju pintu keluar asrama Ketua Murid dengan menahan tangisnya. Hermione bingung kenapa dia menangisi perbuatan Draco. Suatu hal yang wajar jika seorang pemuda membela kekasihnya, lalu kenapa Hermione harus menangisi tindakan Draco, kenapa Hermione harus merasa tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco? Mungkinkah dia Cemburu? Cemburu atas apa yang telah Draco perbuat padanya?

* * *

Draco dan Hermione masih saling berdiam diri. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil akibat kelakuan Draco yang menggoda Hermione sudah jarang terjadi, apalagi bercengkrama bersama, bisa dikatakan sangat langka untuk ditemukan setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ku pikir kalian menjadi akrab setelah tinggal seasrama." Kata Ginny sesaat setelah berpapasan dengan Draco. Hermione yang diajak berbicara hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. "Kau ada masalah dengan Malfoy?"

"Tidak." Kata Hermione malas. "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu untuk mengawal siswa ke Hogsmade, Ginny. Dah!"

"Iya, bersenang-senanglah. Hahaha." Kata Ginny.

Hermione hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Dengan setengah berlari dia segera menuju ke pintu gerbang Hogwarts. Bersiap untuk melaksanakan tugas mengawal murid tahun ketiga melaksanakan kunjungan ke Hogsmade. Diam-diam matanya mencari Draco, partner Ketua Muridnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mungkin pemuda itu tertutup oleh kerumunan murid tahun ketiga yang saling berjalan beriringan.

"Hati-hatilah kalau berjalan, Granger. Saljunya sangat licin." Terdengar seseorang berkata tiba-tiba.

"Draco? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Hermione kaget.

"Aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu sejak tadi. Kau tak melihatku?" Tanya Draco berbohong, sebenarnya dia baru saja berdiri di belakang Hermione, sesaat setelah dia sibuk mencari gadis itu.

"Ehm, tidak." Jawab Hermione singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan mulai melanda dingin keluar dari wajah Hermione. Dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Draco beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau mau mampir minum butterbeer denganku?" Tanya Draco seketika setelah mereka sampai di area Hogsmade. Draco sangat ingin berbicara dengan Hermione, hanya sekedar ingin meminta maaf. Tapi sepertinya snagat sulit untuknya mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Darah Slytherinnya maish melaju deras di dirinya.

"Tidak, aku akan bergabung dengan prefek asramaku saja." Kata Hermione dingin, lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu."

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, mulai menatap sebal ke arah Draco. "Kau mengikutiku?" Draco terlihat menggeleng. "Terserah kau saja, tapi yang jelas aku tidak jadi pergi bergabung dengan prefek asramaku." Hermione berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke Three Broomstick, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Draco meraih tangan Hermione.

Tangannya mulai menghimpitkan Hermione ke tembok. "Draco!" Kata Hermione marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Oke, aku bersedia bicara denganmu. Tapi lepaskan peganganmu." Kata Hermione.

"Kau marah denganku?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak." Kata Hermione singkat. "Untuk apa aku marah denganmu?" Hermione melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam kedai.

Draco menatap penuh penyesalan melihat Hermione yang menghilang masuk ke dalam kedai. Dia beralih menuju tempat Blaise dan Crabe yang sedang berdiri dengan kegiatan sedang menggoda murid gadis tahun ke tiga.

"Hai, mate! Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Crabe.

"Ku lihat kau tadi berjalan bersama, Granger. Kau mulai dekat ya dengan gadis itu?" Imbuh Blaise. Draco hanya terdiam. "Atau si Granger sedang membuatmu kesal? Sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk."

"Sedang mood buruk? Minum saja Whiski api." Kata Theodore Nott tiba-tiba datang.

Blaise dan Crabe segera membaur dengan Theodore dan beberapa anak Slytherin tahun atas, tidak ada larangan untuk murid tahun lanjut pergi ke Hogsmade. Tapi untuk kali ini, Draco menolak ajakan mereka dan memilih untuk menyendiri. Benar kata Blaise, dia sedang dalam mood buruk.

Dia pikir dengan pergi ke Hogsmade bisa menghilangkan mood buruknya beberapa hari terakhir, tapi semuanya salah. Moodnya semakin memburuk, terlebih ketika ajakannya untuk berbicara dengan Hermione Granger ditolak.

* * *

Waktu beberapa jam dilalui Draco hanya dengan berdiam diri merenung. Hingga tiba saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Tugasnya tinggal menunggu laporan para Prefek bahwa tidak ada siswa yang tertinggal, lalu Draco akan segera kembali ke Hogwarts, dan memilih tidur malam ini di asrama Slytherin. Draco berharap dengan tinggal semalam di asramanya bisa membuat stressnya ini hilang, terlebih bersama kawan-kawannya yang bisa menjadi obat penyembuh stress yang mujarab, berharapnya sih begitu.

"Draco!" Suara seseorang yang sangat dia harapkan terdengar memanggilnya. "Seorang murid Hufflepuff hilang."

Sial.

Kenapa embel-embelnya sesuatu yang membuat stress. Padahal sebelumnya Draco cukup bersemangat ketika Hermione yang memanggilnya, tapi penjelasan belakangnya, Draco sangat membenci itu. Dicobanya untuk memunculkan ekspresi cemas, khas seorang Ketua Murid yang takut kehilangan anak buahnya.

"Siapa namanya? Adakah teman-temannya yang bertemu dengannya sebelum dia menghilang?"

"Namanya Theressa, dia hilang karena bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya." Kata seorang prefek Hufflepuff.

Sekali lagi, Sial.

Untuk apa gadis berumur tiga belas tahun bermain petak umpet, ha? Pikir Draco. Stressnya kembali datang. "Baiklah, bagi prefek menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok membawa rombongan kembali ke sekolah dan laporkan kepada salah satu Profesor kalau ada murid hilang, kelompok kedua di tambah aku dan Miss Granger akan mencari murid itu."

* * *

Hari semakin lama semakin gelap, dan suatu ketepatan kalau cuaca hari ini mempunyai kadar salju yang cukup banyak. Beruntung kalau si gadis yang hilang itu segera di temukan, jadi dia bisa segera tidur nyenyak di kasur asramanya yang sudah lama tidak ia tiduri.

"M-Mione!"

Mata Draco menatap sosok Hermione yang sedang bersandar di pohon dengan tangannya saling menggosok-gosok. Draco segera berlari dengan tergesa menuju ke arah gadis itu. "M-Mione? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Draco penuh kekhawatiran. "Mione, katakan sesuatu padaku!"

"Kau minta aku berkata apa, bodoh?" Kata Hermione lirih dengan ekspresi lemas.

"Astaga, Mione. Kau bisa terkena Hypotermia, pakai mantelku." Kata Draco, ia segera melepas mantel yang dipakainya, memakaikannya kepada gadis itu tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

"Draco, jangan..."

Kata-kata Hermione terhenti akibat perlakuan Draco kepadanya. Draco segera memeluk Hermione erat. "Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik kau ikut kembali ke sekolah, bodoh!" Kata-katanya sangat sarat dengan emosi. Pelukannya semakin ia eratkan kepada Hermione, seperti setiap sentuhannya akan memberikan kehangatan bagi gadis itu.

Hermione hanya terdiam merasakan perlakuan pemuda itu. Air matanya serasa ingin keluar, tapi ditahannya, dia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan Draco.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, sebelum kita berdua akan membeku." Kata Draco tersenyum. Pemuda itu membantu si Puteri Gryffindor untuk berdiri.

Selama beberapa saat keheningan menyertai mereka. Draco masih memeluk pundak Hermione sembari berjalan. "Draco," Kata Hermione memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?" Jawab Draco.

"Pakailah mantelmu, aku sudah tidak kedinginan. Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Wajahku sudah terlihat pucat sejak aku lahir." Keduanya saling terkikik.

"Tapi sungguh Draco, pakailah mantelmu ini, aku tak mau kau sakit lagi, patroli sendirian merupakan sebuah ide yang buruk." Kata Hermione khawatir. "Kau perlu menghangatkan tubuhmu, lagipula aku juga memakai mantelku sendiri." Kata Hermione meyakinkan.

Draco berhenti sejenak. "Jika aku kedinginan," Tangannya menyentuh dagu Hermione, "Sepertinya ciuman bisa menghangatkan kita berdua." Sedetik kemudian untuk kedua kalinya bibir Draco mencium bibir Hermione. Sebelah tangannya memeluk Hermione erat seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hermione merasa kalau Draco berhasil mencuri hatinya lagi.

**HUAAAAAHAHAHHAHA! Masih rated T kan, nggak ada + nya kan :D**

**Btw, bales review dulu ah **

**Adellia Malfoy: Emang kayanya nggak mungkin kok kalau cuman 2 chapter, rasa-rasanya malah 9 chapter kaya dulu =D Author udah kena feel ceritanya **** Keep reading ya **

**Hikari Rhechen: Author nggak berani bikin lemon -/- wkwkwk =D**

**hana37: Ini udah update **** semoga ceritanya memuaskan yah **

**bilanatic granger: updated **

**malaijahhat: Yaampuuun, makasih buat kamu yang udah baca tiap fanficku *aku terharu* ****)**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: Oke thanks **** semoga lanjutannya memuaskan yah **

**Thanks buat kalian yang udah review, review kalian sangat berarti buat author. Oh ya ada yg typo soal alamat tumblr kemarin. Entah kenapa alamatnya ngilang -_- ini nih alamat tumblrnya (miss-puppetdottumblrdotcom)**

**Udah ah, author udah cerewet banget kayanya =D Finnally, keep reading and give review ya **** don't be a silence reader **** Love you guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**PASSION LOVE**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Ssstt, sudahlah kau jelek kalau marah-marah. Daripada kau marah-marah, lebih baik kau memberiku _morning kiss,_ itu lebih bermanfaat untukku."

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to auntie Rowling

**Rated: **T

**Big thanks karena udah mau baca fanfic ini sampai chapter 3. Mohon maaf banget karena updatenya lama (author sibuk acara DN sekolah + ulangan semester abisnya, maklum abg sibuk XD) Okedeh langsung aja silahkan dibaca dari chapter 3 fanfic Passion Love. Hope you like it! **

_Heavy words are hard to take_

_Under pressure precious things can break_

_And how we feel is hard to fake_

_So let's not give the game away_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

_And fools rush in_

_And I've been the fool before_

_This time I'm gonna slow it down_

_'Cause I think this could be more_

_The thing I'm looking for*_

Ciuman itu masih terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi Hermione. Bukan mimpi baik, melainkan mimpi buruk yang selalu menggentayangi malam si gadis Gryffindor akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih setelah peristiwa kemarin, Hermione segera melepaskan diri setelah beberapa detik bibirnya dan bibir Draco saling bersentuhan, Hermione berceloteh panjang mengatakan kalau Draco hanya pura-pura, Draco dan ciumannya hanyalah sebuah pura-pura, gadis itu tidak lupa menegaskan kalau Draco milik Astoria Greengrass dan kemudian Hermione lari.

Bertemu dengan si Pangeran Slytherin setelah insiden itu hanyalah membawa perasaan buruk terhadap Hermione. Lebih baik Hermione menghindar melewati lorong yang lebih jauh untuk sampai ke ruangannya, ketimbang harus berpapasan dengan Draco Malfoy. Hermione sangat malu dengan semua kata-katanya kemarin, di tambah lagi Hermione tidak mau kepedihan hatinya semakin bertambah ketika melihat wajah Draco.

Entah kenapa setiap menatap wajah Draco selalu muncul kata-kata di hatinya, 'Draco kekasih dari Astoria Greengrass!'

* * *

"Hei Draco!" Teriak Harry.

Draco menoleh kepada kawan partnernya itu. "Hei Harry! Ada apa?"

"Hn, aku mau bertanya mengenai Hermione." Harry menghentikan kalimatnya. "Apakah ada sesuatu dengan dia? Hari ini dia tidak masuk kelas ramuan Gryffindor dengan Ravenclaw. Apakah dia sedang sakit?"

Kata-kata Harry sungguh memekakkan telinganya. "Granger sakit?" Draco malah balik bertanya kepada pemuda itu. Terlihat ekspresi balik bertanya dari wajah Harry. "Hmm, maksudku tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya sama sekali karena tadi aku bangun kesiangan, kupikir dia sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke kelas."Keduanya saling terdiam. "Aku kembali ke asrama murid saja, aku coba untuk melihat apakah ada Granger di kamarnya?"

Harry mengangguk tanda setuju. Akhir-akhir ini setelah pertempuran Hogwarts usai, Harry bisa dengan mudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada Draco, terlebih mengenai Hermione karena notabene Draco-lah yang dekat dengan Hermione, secara lokasi.

Draco segera kembali menuju asrama ketua muridnya. Apakah benar Granger sedang sakit? Itulah yang muncul dipikirannya terus menerus. Memang akhir-akhir ini dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan partnernya itu, tepanya setelah insiden dia mencium Granger untuk kedua kalinya. Langkahnya lebih ia percepat, dan akhirnya Draco sampai di ruangan ketu murid.

Ruangan terlihat sunyi, satu-satunya tempat yang ingin Draco kunjungi adalah kamar Hermione, gadis itu pasti ada di kamarnya. Draco membuka pintu kamar Hermione dan "GRANGER!" Draco segera menuju ke pinggir tempat tidur hermione. Tangannya mengarah ke dahi gadis itu. Perasaannya sungguh berdebar-debar. Hermioen benar-benar sakit.

"Draco." Tanya Hermione.

Draco hanya diam saja dengan tangannya yang mengusap wajah gadis itu.

"Draco kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku menjengukmu, kau juga menjengukku ketika aku sakit dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau pergi saja." Jawab Hermione kemudian mulai terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau disini, tidak boleh?"

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, Draco."

"Untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu? Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu, kau pikir aku tak khawatir ketika mengetahui kau sakit?" Draco menatap tajam ke mata Hermione.

"Kau tak usah pedulikan aku, pedulikan saja kekasihmu. Lebih baik kau—"

CUP~

Untuk ketiga kalinya bibir Draco mendarat di bibir Hermione. Ciumannya sangat pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan. Tangan kiri Draco berada di tengkuk Hermione, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Hermione. Draco tak akan membiarkan Hermione lari lagi.

"Dra—" Kata Hermione disela-sela ciumannya. Tapi percuma saja, seperti yang telah dikatakan bahwa si pangeran Slytherin tidak akan melepaskan Putri Gryffindor. Hermione terus-terusan berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan Draco dari dirinya. "Dracoh! Cukup!" Akhirnya Hermione terlepas dari pelukan Draco.

"Cukup Draco! Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku!"

"Mione? Aku tak berniat menyakitimu." Jari tangan Draco mendarat di pipi Hermione, mengelus pelan pipi gadis itu.

Hermione tak kuat menahan tangisannya untuk tidak keluar. "Semua perlakuanmu hanya membuat-ku terluka. Aku-aku masih memiliki otak Draco. K-kau milik Astoria, dan kau pikir aku-aku senang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini—darimu? Aku tidak seperti perempuan lain yang kau anggap sebagai—" Kata-kata Hermione tertahan, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, "mainan, aku bukanlah gadis seperti ituuuuu." Bulir air mata menetes semakin deras di wajah Hermione.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya lekat di wajah Hermione. "Mione, aku tak akan memperlakukanmu seperti gadis lain."

"Tapi—" Kata-kata Hermione terpotong.

"Ssstt..." Jari Draco mendarat di bibir Hermione dengan halus. Lalu entah mengapa itu semua sukses membuat bibir Hermione benar-benar terkunci, seperti Hermione mau mematuhi segala yang diucapkan Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi kepada Astoria, kau sangat lebih baik dari Astoria, dan kurasa aku lebih ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Draco sangat lega karena berhasil mengatakan itu semua kepada Mione. Sudah sejak di tahun ketiga Draco memendam perasaan kepada gadis itu. Tapi karena arogansinya yang masih tinggi di masa kejayaan pangeran kegelapan, kata-kata itu bagaikan terkekang tak akan bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu, Mione." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Hermione lagi. Kali ini Hermione tidak memberontak atas semua perlakuan Draco. Kata-kata pemuda itu tadi bagaikan hipnotis yang membuat Hermione takluk kepada pemuda Slytherin itu.

Hermione tidak memberontak ketika lidah Draco masuk untuk menjelajahi mulutnya, dia malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco, mencoba memperdalam aktivitas ciuman keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Mione." Kata Draco lagi disela-sela ciumannya.

"Begitupan juga aku." Jawab Hermione.

Hermione kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda Slytherin. Perlakuan Draco di saat-saat sulit Hermione yang sedang sakit seperti sekarang ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hermione memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Draco.

"Apa artinya kita sekrang resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih?" Bisik Draco lembuat di telinga Hermione.

"Iya, setelah kau memutuskan Astoria." Jawab Hermione masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke asramaku dan segera mengakiri hubunganku dengan Astoria sekarang." Kata Draco dengan nada bersemangat.

Hermione menggeleng dalam pelukan Draco. "Jangan sekarang." Kata-kata Hermione menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otak Draco. "Aku masih ingin kau disini untuk menemaniku. Mungkin besok pagi saja?" Kata Hermione tersenyum jahil dengan masih dalam pelukan Draco.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau." Draco tersenyum. "Aku akan menemanimu disini, Mione." Pelukan Draco semakin mengerat kepada Hermione. Ciuman ringan dari Draco mendarat di kepala Hermione.

* * *

Hermione terbangun, dan mendapati Draco tertidur di sampingnya. Dia masih memiliki akal sehat, gadis itu yakin kalau tidur seranjang dengan Draco kali ini tidak akan membawa dampak buruk, toh bajunya dan baju Draco masih lenkap. Seperti yang dikatakan Draco kemarin, pemuda itu hanya menemani Hermione, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pantry khusus yang ada di asrama Ketua Murid. Efek dari adanya Draco kemarin mengakibatkan Hermione sembuh dari penyakitnya, badannya tidak lagi demam, dia sudah baikkan hari ini. Tangannya sibuk meracik kopi, tepatnya dua kopi, satu untuknya satu untuk pemuda yang menemani tidurnya.

"AAA!"

Teriak Hermione spontan dengan keget. Dia mendapati Draco sedang memeluk tubuhnya mesra dari arah belakang. Untung saja sebuah kopi yang ada di tangannya tidak terjatuh.

"Morning, _beauty_." Bisik Draco di telingan Hermione.

"DRACOOO! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?" Jawab Hermione marah-marah.

"Kau tidak mendengar langkahku, Mione?" Tanya Draco polos.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau sungguh mengagetkanku!"

"Ssstt, sudahlah kau jelek kalau marah-marah. Daripada kau marah-marah, lebih baik kau memberiku _morning kiss,_ itu lebih bermanfaat untukku."

"You wish, Draco! Kopi ini akan lebih membuatmu bersemangat." Hermione berbalik badan menghadap Draco.

"Tapi aku lebih memilih ciuman dari kekasihku." Kata Draco yang sontak memunculkan seburat merah di wajah Hermione.

"Cukup Dracooooooo. Kau membuatku gila pagi ini." Kata Hermione kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

* * *

"Kenapa harus ada acara seperti ini lagi?" Kata Ron dengan frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Ron. Itu mungkin hanya efek karena di pesta dansa triwizard dulu kau ditinggal pasangan dansamu." Kata Ginny terkikik menggoda kakaknya sembari melirik ke arah Padma Patil. Sedangkan Padma Patil hanya mendelik sebal ke arah Ginny karen merasa tidak enak kepada Ron.

"Santai saja, mate. Harry yang ditinggal Parvati dulu saja tenang-tenang saja." Kata Seamus ikut menggoda Ron.

"Bagaimana Harry tidak cemas, dia sudah memilik adik perempuanku." Jawab Ron ketus.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah kau mencari kekasih. Kau betah sekali hidup tanpa kekasih." Dean ikut menambahi.

"Omong-omong hidup tanpa kekasih, bukankah Hermione juga begitu, tapi dia tenang-tenang saja—" Kata-kata Seamus dipotong oleh Parvati.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan ke pesta dansa nanti, Mione?" Tanya Parvati dengan antusias. Hermione tiba-tiba terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Kau mendapatkan pasangan tidak cerita kepada kami, Mione." Jawab Ron.

"Well, secara tidak langsung sebenarnya kakakku meminta untuk dicarikan pasangan juga." Kata Ginny masih semangat menggoda Ron.

"Kau pikir Hermione biro jodoh. Lagipula kau sepertinya menganggapku tidak laku. Huh, kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Harry." Kata Ron sebal. Harry hanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian diamlah sebentar, Hermione belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!" Kata Parvati.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawabnya, Mione." Tambah Dean.

"Benar kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk pesta dansa?" Tanya Seamus.

"Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali?" Tanya Hermione bingung. "Lihat saja nanti." Goda Hermione.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah punya pasangan? Siapa pasanganmu, Mione?" Parvati masih berantusias untuk bertanya kepada Hermione.

"Katakan Mione siapa pasanganmu?" Harry juga ikut bertanya dengan antusias.

"Dari asrama mana? Gryffindor?" Padma Patil dan Ginny bertanya hampir bersamaan.

"Oh sudahlah teman-teman, tak usah terlalu berlebihan seperti ini." Jawab Hermione heran dengan teman-teman seasramanya itu.

Suasana di jalan dari Hogwarts menuju Hogsmeade benar-benar sangat ramai dan penuh cahaya lampu. Memang tidak biasanya murid-murid Hogwarts diperbolehkan keluar sekolah terlebih menuju Hogsmeade pada malam hari seperti ini. Tapi kali ini spesial, spesial untuk acara pesta dansa menyambut hari natal dua hari lagi. Malam ini murid Hogwarts dan penduduk Hogsmeade akan melaksanakan pesta dansa, besok pagi murid-murid Hogwarts akan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan libur natal bersama keluarganya masing-masing.

Hermione sedang berada di sebuah kereta sewaan bersama pasangan dansanya. Gadis itu sibuk sendiri dengan dandanannya, yang alhasil membuahkan godaan-godaan ringan yang diluncurkan pasangan dansanya.

Memang siapa sebenarnya pasangan dansa Hermione kali ini? Mungkin pasangannya kali ini tak jauh beda membuat kagum dan iri peserta pesta yang lain layaknya pesta dansa triwizard beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang menjadi pasngan dansanya adalah ekkasih barunya, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Tak ayal kalau Hermione bisa naik kereta sewan hanya berdua dengan pasangannya menuju Hogsmeade, yang biasanya sebuah kereta bisa ditumpangi tiga sampai empat orang penumpang. Draco yang berada di posisi pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyewa kereta eksklusif hanya dengan Hermione.

Hanya beberapa menit saja perjalan menuju Hogwarts ke Hogsmeade terlebih menggunakan kereta. Keduanya sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang akan digunkan sebagai tempat berlangsungnya pesta dansa. Hermione yang terlihat anggung menjadi sorotan pengunjung lainnya untuk kedu kalinya, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, pasangan dansanya juga berhasil membuat Hermione menjadi sorotan lagi.

"Granger datang dengan Malfoy?" Terdengar suara siswi Hogwarts lain yang terlihat kaget melihat Hermione datang dengan Draco.

"Dracokuuuu bersama Hermione Granger?" Kali ini Hermione berhasil melirik gadis tingkat lima yang berkata seperti itu. Hermione hanya terkikik dalam hati mengetahui tanggapan murid yang lain.

Draco dan Hermione sudah memasuki ruangan. Draco mengajak Hermione untuk bertemu sebentar dengan kawan-kawannya di Slytherin. "Drakiekuuuu! Kau datang dengan Granger?" Kata Blaise menggoda Draco. "Jadi sejak kapan kalian berdua dekat?" Tanya Blaise antusias.

"Yang jelas sejak si Draco jadi ketu murid, bodoh! Pikirkan saja kamar mereka berdua berdekatan, tidak ada yang lebih dekat selain itu." Jawab Theodore sembari terkikik.

"Jadi kau memutuskan Astoria karena Granger, mate? Tidak buruk, Granger lumayan cantik." Kata Blaise berbisik ke arah Draco.

"Ya benar kata Blaise." Jawab Crabbe yang tidak sengaja mendengar kata-kata Blaise.

"Huh! Dasar kalian berdua! Memangnya kalian datang dengan siapa, ha?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku datang dengan sahabatmu itu." Tunjuk Draco ke arah Pansy yang sedang bercakap dengan gadis Slytherin lainnya.

"Aku datang bersama Daphne," Kata Theodore. "Crabbe datang dengan Milicent dan _yeah _Goyle datang bersama gadis Ravenclaw! Pikirkan itu, mate!" Kata Theodore masih dengan cekikikan.

"Memangnya salah aku datang dengan gadis Ravenclaw? Lebih baik aku daripada Crabbe yang datang dengan Milicent."

"Memangnya siapa gadis Ravenclaw yang mau datang denganmu?" Tanya Draco.

"Biar aku yang jawab, Isabel-Mc-Dou-gal~" Jawab Blaise menggoda Crabbe.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco dengan tertawa.

"Draco..."

Seorang gadis tengah memanggil nama Draco Malfoy, tapi bukan Hermione yang memanggil. Kepala Draco berputar unuk menatap gadis yang memanggilnya. "Astoria," Draco mendapati Astoria berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika melihat Draco bergandengan tangan dengan Hermione.

"Kalian—"

**Akihirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Sebenarnya mau diselesain sampai kepulangan besok buat libur natal, tapi tangan author udah cuapek ngetik XD ditambah mata udah tinggal beberapa watt aja, abisnya kalau dilanjutin besoknya takutnya pulsaku udah abis masanya -_- Jadilah dibikin kaya gini.**

**Tapi tenang aja dalam waktu dekat langsung diupdate kok chapter 4 sama salah satu fanfic yang lain yang statusnya masih di PHP-in author (entah yang Truly, Madly, Deeply atau Cinderella Step sister) **

**Oh ya sebelum bales review, mau credit lagu yang diawal itu ya, Gabriella Aplin – Please don't say you love me. Dan inilah balesannya:**

**bilanatic granger: Tapi maaf banget buat chapther 3nya sedikit lama :D Keep RnR yaa :D**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood****: Kemarin salah nulis XD Nggak apa kok kamu cerewet, wkwkwk :D Cerewetanmu berharga =D**

**Winey: udah dibenerin kok =D **

**Guest: Lanjuttt juga bacanya :D**

**Adellia Malfoy: Iyaaa, pokoknya keep review author jadi semangat kok =D**

**marcelinasally90****: aku sendiri aja nulisnya juga deg-degan -_- wkwkwk =D**

**Okeoke, udah semua kan? Sekian cerewetan Author, Keep read and review guys, review kalian sangat brharga bagi author. See you guys on the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**PASSION LOVE**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Draco kau membuatku gerah." Kata Hermione beberapa saat kemudian.

"Gerah? Terlalu gugup karena ku peluk?" Goda Draco dengan antusias.

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to auntie J.K Rowling

**Rated: **T+ -_-

**Oke, untuk kesekian kalinya saya nggak menepati janji, saya nggak jadi update ficnya yang lain malah update fanfic Passion Love, wkwkwk :D Tapi yasudahlah, semoga fanfic ini bisa memuaskan yaaah, happy reading guys! **

"Kalian berdua—" Astoria tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua perasaan marah, benci, sebal, pedih bergabung menjadi satu menusuk hatinya. "Kau sekarang bersama Granger Draco? Kau memutuskanku hanya untuk Granger?" Tanya Astoria tegas terhadap Draco.

"Astoria—" Kata-kata Hermione dipotong oleh Astoria.

"Diam kau Granger bodoh! Kukira kau gadis baik-baik, tapi ternyata kau setara dengan darah lumpur bodoh yang tak tahu malu!" Kata Astoria ketus terhadap Hermione.

PAAAKKKKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Astoria. Gadis itu menatap nanar ke arah Draco, dia tidak menyangka kalau Draco berani melakukan itu kepadanya. Astoria segera pergi dengan tatapan kebencian kepada Mione.

"Draco! Kenapa kau menampar Astoria?" Hermione balik marah kepada Draco.

"Gadis itu memang pantas mendapatkannya, mulutnya—" Kata-kata Draco dipotong.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya menampar Astoria!" Hermione kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat dansa.

"Mione!" Panggil Draco. Pemuda itu segera berlari menyusul kekasihnya, dia sangat bingung dengan Hermione kali ini. Dia hanya berniat melindungi gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa dia malah marah-marah terhadapnya dan malah membela Astoria yang jelas-jelas keterlaluan tadi. "Mione! Tunggu!" Kata Draco lagi, kini dia mempercepat larinya lagi. Beruntung tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Mione. "Mione kenapa kau malah marah kepadaku?" Tanya Draco.

"Kau tidak pantas menampar Astoria, Draco. Kau melah menambah perasaan tidak enakku kepadanya. Jujur aku merasa kalau kata-kata Astoria tadi benar, aku hanyalah darah lumpur yang tak tahu malu..." Hermione terengah-engah akibat dirinya yang berceloteh marah-marah terhadap Draco tanpa berhenti.

Draco segera memeluk Mione dari belakang. "Dengar, Mione. Semua yang dikatakan Astoria padamu salah besar, aku memutuskan Astoria karena memang aku mencintaimu, Astoria bukanlah gadis yang baik sepertimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh kalau kau itu adalah gadis baik-baik," Kata Draco lirih di telinga Hermione.

"Tapi Draco..." Draco memotong kata-kata Hermione.

"Ssstt... percayalah padaku Mione..." Draco mengecup telinga Hermione pelan. Untuk beberapa saat Dia dan Mione hanya berpelukan.

Semua kata-kata Draco dan pelukan pemuda itu bagaikan mentransfer efek positif kepada diri Mione, Draco benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman, sebuah cinta yang memberikan kenyamanan kepada diri pasangannya.

"Mione."

"Hm?" Jawab Mione.

"Kau lihat bintang itu?" Tangan Draco menunjuk sebuah bintang yang paling bersinar jadi terlihat bagaikan paling menonjol dari ribuan bintang-bintang lainnya. "Kau bagaikan bintang itu, terbaik dari segala yang baik," Kata Draco.

"Tak usah menggombal, Draco," Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kira aku sedang menggombal? Aku bersungguh-sungguh bodoh."

"Yayayayaya... Pangeran Slytherin sedang berkata sungguh-sungguh, hahaha," Hermione mencoba menggoda Draco. "Oh sudahlah Draco, ayo kita kembali menikmati pesta, memangnya kau tak ingin berdansa denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat ingin mengajakmu berdansa!" Kata Draco tergesa-gesa sebelum akhirnya bibir Draco mendarat di pipi Hermione. "Let's go, beauty..." Keduanya segera berjalan kmasuk kembali Ke tempat pesta. Hermione terlalu gugup masuk ke ruangan pesta akibat pertengkaran beberapa saat lalu. Well, meskipun pertengkaran dirinya, Draco dan Astoria tidak terlalu dibesar-besarkan, tapi Mione takut kalau ada anak-anak lain selain teman-teman dekat Draco yang melihat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mione!" Panggil Parvati antusias.

Hermione menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan beberapa gerombolan gadis yang notabene sahabatnya. Buru-buru dia meminta izin kepada Draco untuk sejenak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Draco menyetujuinya dan memilih untuk berkumpul sejenak dengan teman-teman seasramanya, begitu pula Mione segera menuju ke arah sahabat-sahabatny.

"Miioneee kaauuu?" Kata Ginny dengan wajah tidak percaya yang berlebihan. "Kau datang ke pesta bersama Draco?" Wajah gadis itu sungguh berseri-seri.

"Bukan Cuma datang ke pesta, malah sepertinya dia dan Draco sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan yang-yang—" Mione memotong perkataan Parvati.

"Kalian tak usah terlalu belebihan menanggapinya," Hermione menggeleng kepalanya heran.

"Tapi aku tadi melihatmu berpelukan sangat mesra dengan si rambut uban itu, jangan-jangan kau... hahaha." Seamus tiba-tiba ikut berkomentar, terlebih pemuda itu malah menggoda Hermione.

"Benar kata Seamus, jangan-jangan kau pacaran dengan Draco?" Ginny malah bertanya dengan terang-terangan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Draco, Mione?" Parvati bertanya dengan antusias.

"Oh jelas saja kemarin kau santai-santai saja ketika anak-anak yang lain sibuk mencari pasangan," Kata Padma Patil.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyadarinya dari dulu ya?" Ginny masih antusias dengan kata-katanya.

Hermione sedikit heran dengan ketiga teman wanitanya ini, mungkin jika Hogwarts menerbitkan majalah gosip, Hermione sudah pasti yakin kalau Ginny, Parvati dan Padma akan menjadi pemegang kendalinya. Mereka bertiga bagaikan juru pencari gosip yang harus mendapatkan info sampai ke celah-celah terkecil. Hermione benar-benar dibuat kagum malam ini oleh ketiganya, sekaligus dibuat pusing.

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah melakukannya dengan Draco?" Tanya Ginny dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan.

"Melakukan apa?" Hermione bertanya polos.

"Melakukan 'itu' yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," Jawab Ginny.

"Biasanya mereka melakukan 'itu' untuk menjaga agar hubungan mereka tetap panas." Parvati ikut bicara.

Hermione benar-benar dibuat heran oleh teman-temannya, terlebih setelah pembicaraan mereka mengandung kata-kata 'itu' dan 'panas', kali ini Mione benar-benar merasa bagaikan orang bodoh di depan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah melakukan 'itu'? oh bukankah Draco Malfoy terkenal akan ke'itu'annya?" Padma Patil menghela nafas heran.

"Banyak gadis ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Draco, setidaknya itu kabar yang merebak akhir-akhir ini semenjak Draco sudah menjadi seorang ketua murid. Well, setidaknya aku dan beberapa gadis lain pernah mengakui kalau Draco itu benar-benar mempesona."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Parvati dan Padma. Katakanlah Mione apakah kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Draco?" Ginny bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apakah 'permainan' Draco 'memuaskan'?"

"Seharusnya 'permaianan' Draco memuaskan, Parvati."

"Hermione diam saja. Hmm, jangan-jangan Mione malu mengakui kalau 'permainan' Draco tidak memuaskan, aku tak percaya kalau Draco bisa tidak memuaskan."

Di wajah Hermione mulai muncul semburat merah. Kata-kata 'itu' 'panas' 'permainan' dan 'memuaskan' sudah menjelaskan semua ketidak tahuan Hermione. Pasti ketiga gadis ini sedang membicarakan sebuah kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang membuat panas tubuh mereka meninggi sehingga menghasil keringat yang-yang-yang...Oh, Mione tidak kuat membayangkannya.

"Jangan-jangan yang kalian maksud 'itu' dan 'permainan' adalah—hmm, ya pokoknya itulah!" Hermione kikuk sendiri dengan kata-katanya. "Oh, teman-teman, aku belum melakukan—hmm 'itu' dengan Draco. Well, pikiran kalian benar-benar menakutkan," Jawab Mione.

Terlihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari Ginny, Parvati dan Padma menanggapi pengakuan Hermione. Draco yang terkenal Playboy kelas dewa belum melakukannya dengan Hermione, padahal ketika Draco berpacaran dengan Astoria banyak isu yang mengatakan kalau Draco melakukannya dengan Astoria, setiap malam pula.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Parvati sekali lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. Hermione jadi teringat peristiwa ketika Draco tidur seranjang dengannya, tapi itu semua permintaannya kepada Draco agar pemuda itu tak meninggalkannya, lagipula tidak terjadi apa-apa dulu, bajunya dan Draco masih utuh di badan mereka. Jadi itu semua belum bisa dikatakan kalau Hermione pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Draco.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau belum melakukan itu dengan—" Kata-kata Ginny terpotong.

"Melakukan apa?" Draco tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Hermione dan segera memeluk pundak gadis itu, tatapannya mengarah ke Ginny, Parvati dan Padma.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru kaget atas kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Hmm, bu-bukan apa-apa Draco," Kata Ginny buru-buru.

Draco mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Hmm, kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk mengajak peri Hermione untuk berdansa, kurasa Potter dan beberapa pasangan kalian juga ingin melakukan dansa dengan kalian," Draco tersenyum.

Hermione merasa gugup akibat perlakuan Draco yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Pipinya mungkin sudah merona merah sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Draco." Parvati berkata dengan antusias.

"Oh, perlakuanmu terhadap Mione sungguh membuat kami iri, Draco. Hahaha," Kata Padma patil.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali murid-murid Hogwarts sudah menuju Hogsmeade untuk naik kereta yang akan memebawa mereka pulang ke rumah untuk merayakan natal dengan keluarga masing-masing. Draco dan Hermione sebagai ketua murid serta beberapa prefek disibukkan dengan kewajiban mereka. Membantu murid-murid Hogwarts terlebih murid tahun pertama untuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke gerbong khusus, serta memastikan kalau mereka semua sudah masuk ke kereta dan siap untuk melakukan perjalanan pulang.

Hermione memutuskan kalau dia akan menumpang di kompartemen ketua murid ketimbang berkumpul di kompartemen dengan Harry dan Ron seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, melainkan Hermione takut kalau di kompartemen itu ada Ginny juga terlebih si kembar Patil, Hermione masih sangat ellah untuk menjawab pertanyaan ane mereka mengenai ubungannya dengan Draco, beruntung kemarin saat pesta Draco datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lelah, Mione?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya begitulah, Draco. Menjadi Ketua Murid sangat melelahkan, tapi tidak terlalu melelahkan akibat partnerku adalah kau, Draco," Hermione menjawab.

Draco mengarahkan kepala Hermione untuk bersandar di pundaknya kemudian tangannya memeluk bahu Hermione. "Tidurlah, mungkin kau butuh beristirahat sejenak," Jawab Draco.

"Well, sepertinya begitu." Draco kemudian mencium pelan kepala Hermione.

Tidak terasa kalau perjalanan kereta mereka sudah berakhir, kereta Hogwarts sudah memasuki stasiun. Seperti biasa, Ketua Murid keluar paling akhir setelah memastikan tidak ada murid yang tertinggal di dalam kereta. Draco berjalan beriringan dengan Hermione. "Mom!" Panggil Draco ketika melihat ibunya sedang berdiri bersama ayahnya untuk menjemput Draco.

"Draco!" Ibunya menatap antusias kepada Draco dan Hermione. Bukan tatapan sebal bagaikan dulu sebelum jatuhnya pangeran kegelapan. "Hai nona Granger. Selamat karena kau telah menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan, itu suatu yang membanggakan, kau tahu itu yang kurasakan ketika mengetahui Draco juga seorang Ketua Murid," Kata Narcissa dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Miss Malfoy," Hermione balas tersenyum.

"Ucapkan selamat juga karena Mione telah menjadi milik anakmu juga, mom," Kata Draco tiba-tiba dengan gembira.

"Milikmu Draco? Jadi kalian berpacaran?" Narcissa masih terlihat antusias.

"Oh, suatu kehormatan kalau begitu, nona Granger seorang gadis yang cerdas bukan, tak ku sangka dia mau dengan Draco, hahaha," Jawab Lucius menggoda Draco.

"Dad!"

Hermione benar-benar kagum atas reaksi kedua orang tua Draco. Padahal dia sempat gugup ketika menyadari dia bertemu dengan orang tua Draco, mengingat dulu keluarga Malfoy sangat anti terhadap muggle termasuk juga terhadap Hermione. Tapi sangat tidak disangka setelah peristiwa jatuhnya Voldemort keadaan bisa berbalik 360 derajat. Hermione sangat bersyukur atas itu semua.

Hermione berjalan beriringan bersama Draco dan orang tuanya melewati tembok dan akhirnya menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Dia sudah meminta ayah dan ibunya menunggu di pintu stasiun mengingat tentu saja ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa menembus tembok peron 9 ¾.

"Well, Mione..." Kata Draco ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan terlihat berbicara dengan orang tua Hermione di pintu keluar Stasiun, "Setelah natal aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu. Aku takut selama liburan kau sangat merindukanku," Kata Draco asal. Pipi Hermione kemudian memerah.

"Dasar kau percaya diri sekali!"

"Walaupun begitu kau menyukaiku kan?" Draco berhasil membuat Hermione memerah lagi. Tangannya mendarat di kepala gadis itu mengelusnya pelan, lalu menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Mione," Draco memeluk Mione sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku juga, Draco." Keduanya akhirnya berpisah dan pulang ke rumah bersama orang tua masing-masing.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari Hermione di rumah dalam perayaan natal, dia sangat tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Draco, kekasih tercintanya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco adalah mengenai kunjungan yang akan dilakukan Draco ke rumahnya.

Orang tuanya menyetujui mengenai rencana kedatangan Draco, tapi bukan itu intinya. Hermione hanya takut kalau Draco tidak akan suka hidup berdampingan dengan muggle. Hermione kelahiran muggle, tentu saja tempa tinggalnya juga di daerah muggle. Jadi apakah Draco bisa membiasakan dirinya?

Tepat tanggal 28 Desember Draco sudah sampai di rumah Hermione, "Kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy, kan?" Tanya Mione masih tidak peracaya atas kedatangan Draco.

"Benar, Mione. Aku Draco Malfoy kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai." Jawab Draco sedikit sebal kepada Mione yang sibuk menyelidiki dirinya. "Oh, Mione. Sambutanmu atas kedatanganku sungguh menyebalkan."

"Oh, Draco. Hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kau mau datang ke dunia muggle," Kata Hermione dengan tertawa. "Kalau begitu ayo kutunjukan kamarmu, dan setelah itu kita akan berkeliling London!"

Dengan segera keduanya menuju ke kamar tamu untuk Draco. Draco hanya beberapa hari saja di rumah Hermione, maka dari itu barang bawaannya tidak sebanyak bagaikan barang bawaan yang dibawanya ke Hogwarts, hanya tas ransel saja yang dibawanya. Itu membuat Draco dan Hermione bisa dengan segera pergi untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota London.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di kalangan muggle," Kata Draco.

"Kau baru, hmm—tiga jam berada di dunia muggle, Draco. Huh! Percaya dirimu besar sekali Draco," Komentar Mione. Keduanya sekarang sedang berdiri menikmati pemandangan sekitar London Bridge.

"Seharusnya kau senang kalau aku bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri di dunia muggle."

"Kau mau ap—"

Draco menarik tangan Hermione ke samping kanan dan kiri, bagaikan dia dan Hermione seperti sedang melebarkan sayap mereka. Hermione merasakan detak jantung Draco ketika pemuda itu mulai memeluknya dan melakukan adegan seperti burung yang melebarkan sayapnya.

"Draco, ini dijalan umum, kau membuatku malu," Komentar Hermione.

"Biar saja, Wajahmu kan tertutup badanku, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahmu," Jawab Draco enteng.

"Draco kau membuatku gerah," Kata Hermione beberapa saat kemudian.

"Gerah? Terlalu gugup karena ku peluk?" Goda Draco dengan antusias.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menatap Draco, "Ah sudahlah, daripada kau sibuk memelukku lebih baik kau membelikan aku kopi disana,"Tangan hermione kemudian menunjuk sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup ramai pengunjung.

"Oke, Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta, sayang." Jawab Draco masih menggoda Hermione. Wajah Hermione merona merah. Draco segera berlari menuju kedai itu.

Hermione tertawa sendiri ketika Draco sudah memasuki kedai kopi. Entah mengapa Mione merasa geli dengan embel-embel 'sayang' yang tadi diucapkan oleh Draco. Mungkin beberapa orang akan mengira kalau dirinya gila akibat efek tertawa-tawa sendiri. Dan benar saja, seseorang menegurnya.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai gila, Mione."

Suara orang itu rasanya sangat dikenal Mione. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati kawan masa kecilnya, Colin. Mulut Mione ternganga, dia sangat tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu disini. Colin adalah teman masa kecilnya sekaligus mantan tetangganya. Well, pada bulan November ketika Hermione baru menjadi murid tahun pertama di Hogwarts Colin pindah rumah, sejak saat itu Hermione tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Colin!" Seru Hermione dengan berseri-seri.

"Kau merindukanku?" Kata Colin tersenyum.

"Jelas aku merindukanmu, kau pindah tidak memberi tahuku."

"Bagaimana aku memberi tahumu, kau kan sedang sekolah ke luar negeri dan kau tak memberi tahukan aku alamat sekolahmu." Memang benar apa yan dikatakan pemuda itu. Lagipula Hermione tak mungkin memberitahukan kalau dirinya seorang penyihir kepada Colin, dia dan orang tuanya suda berjanji jika orang-orang menanyakan mengenai keberadaan Hermione, mereka akan menjawab kalau Mione sedang sekolah ke luar negeri.

"Benar juga katamu." Hermione bingung mau berkomentar apa.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Mione," Colin memeluk Mione. "Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga tak menyangkanya, Colin."

"Mione..." Draco tiba-tiba datang dengan dua gelas cup kopi yang dipesannya.

**YEAAAY! CHAPTER 4 BERHASIL DIUPDATE! \m/**

**Hope you really like it guys! Thanks karena udah mau read and review chapter 3 kemarin, terus juga ****Poppy_****0201 ****yang mentionin twitter author rezkianisSP =D Thanks mau ingetin, wkwkwk. **

**Di adegan waktu Draco sama Mione di London Bridge, bayangin aja mereka kaya di adegan Titanic *u***

**Oh ya, di chapter ini ada tokoh baru, tokoh fiksi dari author sih, namanya Colin, untuk visualisasinya author pake wajah abang ganteng Vini Uehara (jadi bayangin aja si Vini jadi Colin) search aja di google Vini Uehara (dia model dari lookbook) atau kalo males searching liat aja ava author, nah itu si Vini Uehara, lebih disaranin sih searching aja. Si Colin bakalan ada sampai chapter 5 rencananya, dan bakalan sering muncul juga. Semoga kalian suka =D**

**So this time to reply your review guys!**

**poosy-poo20: tungguin yaa buat cinderella step brothernyaa :D**

**Watsonation: Emang kelemahanku buat bikin alurnya yang nggak kecepetan, sumpah paling nggak bisa xD wkwkwk. Untuk typonya di chapter ini udah coba di benerin kok. Thanks banget koreksiannya, nggak terkesan menggurui kok, aku malah seneng :D**

**Guest: Keep reading yaa =D**

**Adellia Malfoy: Udah ilang kan penasarannya abis baca chapter 4? Semoga nggak mengecewakan yaa =D**

**Nah thanks udah mau review =D Oh ya btw, kalian ada yang main RPG nggak? Semacam di Indo Hogwarts? **


End file.
